The Gathering Swarm - First Contact
|link=Conrad]] '''Characters:' Bozer, Gripper, Houston, Manticide, Socket, Warpath Location: Deep Space, Aboard the Autobot Salvage Vessel - ACS Conrad Date: 5/12/17 TP: The Gathering Swarm TP category:The Gathering Swarm TP Summary: A team of Autobots on a deep-space salvage mission have come across an object floating through space. It appears at first to be an escape pod covered in Decepticon symbols, but strangely designed for long range flight. What they find inside is an unstoppable creature that holds loyalty to neither faction, but only The Swarm. Autobot Salvage Vessel <''Conrad''> This enormous vessel is essentially a retrofitted heavy cargo transport. The majority of the vessel is box-like in form, with various sensor towers along the top to sweep deep space for anything worth salvaging. The forward section extends into a command pod and living quarters, easily the size of a small Autobot fortress, has levels for crew quarters, recreation, medical facilities, and a forward bridge. There are corridors connecting the various rooms and sections, as well as extensive utility ducts throughout the entire ship. In a pinch, the forward pod can be jettisoned as an emergency transport. The majority of the ship is taken up by the cargo bay, with large doors along the belly. Manipulator arms can reach out and grab whatever salvage the ship finds. The rear of the cargo bay has been converted into a machine shop, allowing the crew to dismantle what they find and store it as necessary. Space... empty... silent... cold... The endless void is broken by the presence of a large Autobot vessel, drifting in search of resources or discarded remanants of lost civilizations. No corner of the galaxy seems untouched by the Transformers' millenia-long war, and there are plenty of forgotten ships and other relics floating through space like refuse. The Conrad, crewed by a few Autobots, has been in deep space for months now, with precious little to show for it. A lone figure leans back in the pilot's chair, cowby hat tipped down over his face, feet propped up on the console. He makes for a rather cliche figure, and truth be told, that's what he's going for. He remains in his reclined state as an alarm on his control panel starts to gently bleep. Houston tips his hat up, peering quizically at the monitor, practically having forgotten what the scanners are indicating. His optics widen and he sits straight up, slapping the comm system, broadcasting across the ship, "Holy slag, I think we found something!" Socket lookes up from where she's been fidling with an ancient conversion motor - worth a lot to the right folks if working right. "Whatcha find, Hous?" Her frame dpesn't look like a femme, but her perky voice signals her gender. "I's be right up!" She scrambles to meet up with Houston. Bozer is slumped over his console, empty cans of highly distilled energon beverage (that cheap crap) strewn around his chair. But having done this job day in and out since time immemorial, Bozer...or 'Boozer' as his friends refer to him, snaps to attention and looks at his screen. "We have a large metallic mass 1500 kilometers off the port bow...dunno what it is tho." Warpath has been driving a few of the inhabitants of the vessel to drink energon by his pent-up frustration of not getting to blast anything for weeks. When he hears of the siting, he sits up excitedly "Blam! Let's check it out! Zowiee!" Bozer shakes his head. "Aye...moving to intercept..." Gripper is in his quarters, but not for long. At Houston's announcement, he grabs his crack calibre laser-blazer broadsword and makes a beeline for the brig. As soon as he's on the bridge he makes for the command chair, asking aloud, "OK, crew. What've we got?" He perches in the chair, but is literally on the edge of his seat, looking at the viewscreen as his team brings up data on what Houston has found. Bozer grabs another Pabst Blue Robot from a compartment behind his chair and cracks it open. "Primus, I hope this ain't 'nother asteroid." A cylindrical object spins lazily as it drifts across the void. As the Conrad drifts closer, and its form appears over the scanners, it becomes evident that it's of Cybertronian make. The design appears to be quite modern, as well. It has three engines, and no windows... it almost resembles an escape pod. Houston's hands fly over the controls as he brings up the Conrad's fine maneuvering controls, gripping a pair of joysticks. "A'right, bringing her in nice and easy... Opening the cargo bay doors... Somebody get ready on the manipulator arms." Socket pipes up, "That ain't no asteroidal lump - Looks like some sorta launch craft. Nothin' else it'll be good salvage!" She turns. "I'll head'n to the bay, bring that hunok space debris in!" She scampers off through the ship. Warpath looks at the monitor and says rambunctiously "Bang! Look at that! Let's open her up and see what's inside!" With one hand on his beer and the other on the manipulator joystick, Bozer carefully grabs the cylinder with the manipulator arms. He's done this so many times, he could catch a fly and move it into the exact center of the cargo bay in his sleep...or as often as not...drunk. The metallic cylinder is gentle captured and brought aboard with nary a jolt. After several moments, the red light indicating the doors are opened switch to green, indicating they are closed. "It's aboard. Who wants to have the first looksee?" BURRRRRP! A concerned frown crosses Gripper's handsome silver face. "Be careful, crew. Be sure to decontaminate it before you crack it open." He scowls at Warpath. "-- there's no telling what's inside!" Gripper anxiously leans back in his command chair, drumming his fingertips on the chair-arm console. He sighs, blowing air through vents in his chest. After barely an astrosecond, he says, "I'm going down there. Warpath, with me. Houston, you have command." Warpath looks over at Gripper and points to his chest, "Heyah, Gripper. No worries. We'll give 'em the good ol' Autobot universal greeting. And if they don't like it, then BLAM! Zowiee! We'll blast 'em back into space!" Now that the object is in the cargo bay, and within he lights of the cargo bay, its form becomes clear... along with the Decepticon insignia printed on multiple panels. However, it doesn't appear to be immediately threatening. No blinking lights. No signs of radiation or explosives. It's not even giving off any signals of any kind. It's almost as if this pod was intended to be sent into space and left to drift indefinitely... Meanwhile, Houston is left on the bridge. Alone. His optics flicker at the order, and his shoulders slump after a moment. "Man, I wanna see what's goin' on down there, too..." The best he can do is settle for bringing the cargo bay's security cameras up on the monitor. Socket is already in the hold, pulling out a few handy tools. "Al'ight, lesse whatcha got for us sweetiepea." SHe taps on the cylinder a bit, looking for a weakspot to pry in. "Hey Cap, it's a COn pod!" She calls out, waving at the camera. "I'mma give it a tiny crack, peek inside. If it's a nasty we'll leave it be yea?" The mechanic grins, and with a yell, slams a pry bar into what she thinks might be a hatch. Warpath reacts in a Pavlovian way to the word 'Decepticon'. "Decepticon? Yeah! Let me at 'em! BAM!" Bozer monitors the cargo bay from his console, in between swigs of beer. "Hmm...looks like she found a way to open it..." Gripper looks over at Warpath with a frown. "While I appreciate your enthusiasm, make sure to hold any fire until we're sure there's a threat." Of course, that's easy for Gripper to say, when he's got a massive crack calibre laser-blazer broadsword strapped to his back. Still, he joins the others (sans poor Bozer and Houston) in the cargo bay. "Yep, it's Decepticon technology alright," he says. Captain Obvious of the deep-salvage ship Conrad, at your service. The monitors switch from outside of the cargo bay doors to inside the bay itself. Warpath scoffs at Gripper. "Heyah, don't you worry! I ain't gonna shot until I'm shot at. But once I am...BOOM!" Bozer looks at Houston. "Ah'll be jiggered! Do you see that, Houston?" There's a hideous screech as the prybar strikes the surface of the pod. Sure enough, it finds a gap between the places and gains purchase, crumpling the metal on either side as it presses between two panels. The tiniest sliver of light pierces the darkness inside. Houston nods in response to Bozer, "Leave the finesse to Socket..." He adjusts the hat on his head, since a round hat sits awkwardly on a square helmet. "So whaddaya think might be inside? Tech? Weapons? Electrum? Maybe all the parts Megatron's blasted off Starscream over the years?" Gripper's face once again twists into a frown, but he simply nods at Warpath and watches Socket inartfully attempt to pry into the pod. This isn't exactly protocol, but hey -- it's been months since they've found something, and this looks like it might be something good. Why not let the crew have their fun? Besides, if anything goes wrong, he always has his crack calibre laser-blazer broadsword. As the tiniest sliver of light pieces the darkness, he steps forward, craning to see... Socket grumbles to herself, clamboring a bit to try and stick the prybar in at a better angle. "Ah, Grips, back off woul'ya?" She yells loudly, swatting at him with her free arm. "You'll geta looksee I promise!" SHe turns her attention back to the pod. "Open up now, sweetiepea." She prys the crack wider. Bozer presses a button and the monitor switches to a close-up view of the pod. Warpath walks closer to the pod and punches his left palm. "Let's all give whatever's inside a good ol' fashioned Autobot welcome. You may have belonged to the Decepticons, but now, you belong to us! BAAAAM!" There's an even more offensive noise as Socket shovers the socket wrench deeper, and teh gap widens to nearly twelve inches. The light from the cargo bay falls on something metallic inside. It's definitely not enough to identify the interior or the contents of the pod. Houston leans forward in his seat, watching the monitor with rapt attention. "Okay, this is starting to put /me/ on edge..." Bozer slurps down his beer and he reaches for another. "Aye...that is does." Warpath looks on and folds his arms, thinking out loud "Blam! We ain't makin' any progress." He sticks his tank boom cannon out. "Wan' me to blast a hole innit?" Bozer pressed down on the communicator, which broadcasts into the cargobay. "Do ya really want to blow whatever it is to smithereens 'fore we get a chance ta look at it?" Warpath looks up at the speakers and tries to defend his brazenness "Heyah, I wasn't sayin' I was goin' to blast it to Kingdom Come, I just wanted to BAM! Make an easy hole! ZOW!" Socket gives the soldier in the room a dirty look. "Calm your blastin' caps, McBoomstick." She shrugs. "I need more leverage - Aha, watch this!" Deftly, the mechanic scrabbles up some convinient metal boxes. "Look out below~!" She pratically throws herself on the prybar, using all of her weight to try and wench the pod open. Gripper takes a step back, and holds up a hand to Warpath. "Now, now, let's not to anything rash. Let's give Socket a chance before --" Then Socket climbs up boxes and literally leaps down at her crowbar. It's all he can do to keep from facepalming. "Do you need any help? I am pretty strong," he says immodestly. "You're going to break yourself before you break into that pod." For the sake of prudence he takes another step back in case Socket goes flying. Socket's weight slams down on the prybar, wrenching the panel open. However, it also ruptures some sort of coolant tank, causing a thick cloud of misty vapor to spill out of the pod. The sealed panel flips off of the pod, but the mist continues to obscure the interior for a few more moments. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Houston leans even closer, tipping his hat up so he can practically place his optics against the monitor. Bozer leans back in his chair, nonchalantly slurping another beer. "What's it full of...rocks? Lead?" Socket yells as she lands, "I meant to do that! Houston says, "Valuables of an unspecified nature?" As the mist clears... A sleek black form lies in a state of deep repose within the cylinder. It's unusually large optics are black and it lies very still in a seeming state of hibernation. But there is something uneasy about the silence surrounding this strange black mechanoid. It's armor is so dark that discerning it's shape is virtually impossible, and its stick-like frame is disconcerting. On it's chest is a mockery of a Decepticon insignia, which resembles the purple icon only in general form. The two eye-slits have been replaced by red, multi-faceted eyes. The two prongs in the middle have been elongated, vaguely resembling antennae. Lastly, the bottom of the symbol displays a pair of vicious mandibles. Except for the eyes, the symbol is a pale, ghostly white. Gripper covers his mouth and coughs, because that's what Transformers do in American cartoons, OK? "Stand back, everyone!" he orders. "Let the vapor clear!" Bozer moves a joystick on his console to move the camera for a close-up. "Wha...the..what is that?" Houston narrows his optics at the grainy monitor display (because the camera only has so much resolution), "I dunno... but I got a bad feeling about this..." Socket stands up waving her hand in front of her face. "It's... a Cybertronian. Not any variant I've seen." she radios loudly, stepping towards the inactive mech. Her curiousity drove her forward. "It looks inactive, probably energon-deprleated." She reaches out to the figure. "It's got some sort of faction-brand, but it ain't Decepticon..." Gripper's mouth gapes open as he sees the weird... Decepticon?... in repose. "Careful, Socket! Take some scans of it first -- we want to make sure it's fully dormant before we chance waking it up." Just in case, he draws his massive crack calibre laser-blazer broadsword. It's probably overkill, and there might not even be room to swing it in such close quarters, but what Autobots doesn't feel more reassured with big freakin' sword in his hand? Warpath frowns through his faceplate and moves away from Socket and aims his chest boomstick at the form, reassuring Socket "No need to worry! BAM! I got my cannon loaded and aimed square at that thang, just in case he tries to start some trouble! ZOW!" Socket stops rather close to the ...dead? Cybertronian. "Hey, mechs? Question, do y'all REALLY need to always be overloadin' you compensation circuits? Cuz it's a bit an the annoyin' side." she laughs. "...Hey sweetpea, you ain't that scary, all asleep like that. Wonder where you came from tho, some lost colony?" In a blur, the insecticon's optic turn on to full power and it leaps from the pod and engages with preternatural speed, swaths of black and blades moving with horrifying precision as it dances and dodges, slicing at everyone in its path. Manticide leaps out of the pod, transforming in mid-air into a Cyber-Mantis, raptorial forelegs whipping faster than it would seem possible. Socket 's startled voice rings out, "Houston, we've got a problem-" And then she screams before going silent Manticide slides to the left and around the shocked Autbot. >> Manticide strikes Socket with Mantis Blades. << Manticide slices its forearms across Socket's chest and abdomen. Manticide gouches deep into Socket, its forelegs penetrating the Autobot through. In a quick motion, it slides its forelegs upward, effectively 'disembowling' her. While it has Socket impaled on its forelegs, it uses its razor-sharp left side-legs to slash at Gripper. >> Manticide strikes Gripper with Slice. << Houston's optics widen, "What the slag was that?!" He reacts purely on instinct, slapping the ship-wide alarm button. Autobot program ensures that everyone sees the emergency lights by dousing the main lights. The entire ship is suddenly doused into strobing yellow lights as a loud klaxon echoes through the corridors. And, naturally, the next step in the process is a slow, laborious blast door closing to lock down the cargo bay. Houston shouts over the intercom, "Everyone outta there!" The bladed legs gouge deep into Gripper. With one side sweep, it swings the hapless Socket into Gripper, effectively using her like a bat, and knocking him to the cargo bay floor. With a quick shake of his forelegs, he disengages Socket's body, which he drops on the floor as dark red hydraulic fluid begins to spray from her body onto the floor and walls. Bozer stands up and grabs his pistol. "Hot damn! Finally! Sumthin to do!" Warpath 's eyes narrow in rage, and then widen in adrenaline, like Bozer, he's been dyin' DYING to blast something for weeks! As the doors close, retreat isn't exactly a word in his vocabulary. Enraged to see a Decepticon (if the logo's purple and looks like a Decepticon, it's a Decepticon). He'll be damned if he retreats first. He angrily calls out "That's it! Time to send you to your maker! BAM!" >> Warpath strikes Manticide with Chest-Cannon . << The hydraulic fluid pools around the dead Autobots and running down the walls in horrific streaks. The floor is becoming slick with fluid, and bits of resistors, electronics, and parts sawn virtually in half pool out of the open gashes into the flood. Gripper's sky blue optics widen like saucers as Socket is attacked and literally ripped apart. "Primus!" he screams. "Socket!" He steps forward to attack the creature, but hesitates just a second, stunned by what he sees -- and that's all the opening the monster needs, slashing open Gripper's left arm to the endoskeleton and then using Socket's body to slam him to the floor. Gripper turns, trying to get up, but his foot slips in Socket's spilled energon and he nearly takes another tumble. As he struggles to his feet he wildly slashes at the enemy not-Decepticon as the alarm klaxons blare. "Move! Move! Move!" he yells, trying to put himself between the alien and his crew so they can escape while he holds off the enemy. >> Gripper strikes Manticide with Slash. << The projectile hits the Cyber-Mantis in the side...a lucky shot, to be sure. It's flat body and ablative armor absorb most of the damage but at the expense of losing hundreds of armored plates. Incensed, the insectoid swings around and poises its forelegs to strike, hydraulic fluids dripping from each and every blade. Bozer thunders into the cargo bay, pistol drawn. From the doorway he can see the peculiarly black insectoid, but is having trouble getting a good shot. However, rather than wait for a better shot to avoid risking hitting anyone else, he fires, hoping the close range will prevent anyone from getting in the crossfire. >> Bozer misses Manticide with Pistol . << Bozer misses his shot. o O (Damn...am I too drunk or not drunk enough?) Manticide hisses, its mandibles flexing with rage as it swipes at Gripper. >> Manticide critically strikes Gripper with Mantis Blades! << Manticide impales Gripper on his razor-sharp forelegs, savoring the moment as Gripper looks with shock and horror into Manticide's face. His mandibles are flexing wildly now, almost licking Gripper as he draws him closer, face to face. . o O (Ah...this sweet moment...almost sacred, this final sweet sigh...) In a moment that seems so close to eternity, Manticide cherishes Gripper and the delicious expression of horror...before tugging his forelegs in opposite directions and ripping Gripper in two, tossing the bifarcated Autobot to the floor. Hydraulic fluid spraying, covering Manticide's face. He laps it up in his mandibles, almost gleefully. Houston scrambles to set the ship on Autopilot as all hell breaks loose in the cargo bay, and his co-pilot rushes to engage the enemy. He practically trips over his chair as he leaps out of it and hurries to the weapons locker at the back of the bridge. His hand wraps around the handle, yanks and... *CLANK* "Aw, slag..." He hurries back over to the panel, "I need an officer to open the weapons locker!" The next attack on you will automatically succeed. Two cold liquid gray eyes peer from an impossibly black face at the remaining Autobots. The shock and horror of the massacre hasn't exactly hit Warpath yet. Every more Autoobt death makes him that much more enraged, and that less to listen to reason. The doors are almost closed, but he's not going to be happy until he at least inflicts some sort of noticeable pain on this...creature. He at least knows not to use an acid attack for fear that it may eat through the hull. >> Warpath misses Manticide with Explosive-Shells . << Having been watching Warpath and calculating the projected arc of the shot, Manticide sidesteps the explosive shells easily, his mandibles fluttering with anticipation. Meanwhile, that door grinds ever closer to sealing shut... Bozer watches with shock and horror as Gripper and Socket are literally torn to pieces, and in a reflexive action grabs the larger of his two weapons, a heavy laser rifle, which he loads. *kachick!* "Awright you sonofabitch! It's GO TIME!" >> Bozer misses Manticide with Heavy Laser . << In a move worthy of the Matrix, Manticide ducks underneath the path of the shot as the ball of energy wizzes overhead with a sleek roll to the side. His combat roll is so fast however, that he uses the inertia to propel him into the air and in doing so, transforms in mid-air. Manticide brings out his bladed forearms as he comes down on Bozer. >> Manticide strikes Bozer with Mantis Blades. << The blades slice deep into Bozer's arm and chest as Bozer looks on in horror and disbelief. Houston waits patiently... for a full thirty seconds before yanking on the cabinet door again. The strobing lights make it difficult to see what's going on over the security monitors. He calls out over the intercom, "C'mon, anybody out there? I could really use some heavier weapons here!" He draws one of his proton six-shooters from his hip (because Texas, dammit!) and fires at the cabinet... ...and the shot proceeds to ricochet around the bridge, finally coming to rest inside the security monitor and utterly obliterating it. Warpath frowns, wanting to show this buggy---bug--bug who's boss. But He hears Houston's plea, and realizes he should probably follow orders and head out to man a heavy piece of weaponry. He turns around and lumbers toward the closing door. But his speed (or lackthereof) - and the slippery floor of the gush of fuel from the fallen is going to make that trip VERY slow. >> Warpath retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Socket, Manticide, Houston, and Bozer. << Manticide watches Warpath run away, smiling. He will not get far, and he relishes the hunt. Instead, he slides his arms out of Bozer slowly as the Autobot screams in agony. He traces the blade up Bozer's chest slowly, bringing his head close. "What is this ship's designation, Autobot?" He asks coldly, almost robotically. The Autobot shakes his head defiantly. Manticide smiles and digs a blade into his shoulder. >> Manticide misses Bozer with Mantis Blades. << Manticide slides the blade only enough to cause more pain but not to kill. "I'll ask again," he hisses, "What it this ship's designation and heading?" Bozer struggles weakly. "Get...bent..." he says as he spits hydraulic fluid into Manticide's face. "That's tha name of the ship." Manticide laps up the hydraulic fluid. "Such heroic nonsense." Taking out his Gyro-Rifle, he aims it in Bozer's face. "There will be more of us...but you will not be around to see it...Autobot." >> Manticide strikes Bozer with Gyro-Rifle . << Bozer's head is blown completely off by the blast, hydraulic fluid and energon spraying from the hole like a fountain. Manticide drops the corpse on top of the others and attempts to get his bearings. Finding a way to steer the ship would be a good place to start. Warpath lumbers toward the exit, and miraculously, makes it before the door closes. Barely getting out in time, he stumbles out. Then, he turns around to the closed door. Still enraged at the Decepticon's callous, almost gleeful dispatching of the Autobots inside. And even more enraged at himself for not putting up a better fight. But there's still time. Taking a few steps back, he turns around to face the door, and transforms to his tank mode. Waiting for the buggy git to break through, and if it does, then it's going to have a tank to contend with! Warpath's frame seems to fold in on itself as it molds into it's new shape. *CLANG* The blast door slams home with an echoing sound, sealing off corridor between the cargo bay and the forward section of the ship. Manticide spies a maintenance shaft above with a vent. Transforming into his Cyber-Mantis mode, where is he is most flexible, he leaps up and graps the vent, tearing it off and climbing inside. The lithe form of Manticide folds and flattens as insectoid legs and raptorial forelegs unfold from open panels on his body and within microseconds, he has transformed into a Cyber-Mantis. As smoke wafts from the shattered security monitor, Houston suddenly realizes he is now alone, on the bridge, and completely blind. He has no idea if anyone is still alive. He timidly taps the intercom button, "Uhm... Is anyone... still alive out there?" Manticide using his UV scanner he slides through the shaft virtually silently, searching from room to room. Manticide fades into the shadows without a sound. Manticide smiles inside the shaft...his mandibles quivering as he is quickened once again by the delicious sensation. . o O (The hunt begins.) Manticide slides towards the bridge, follwing his UV scanner...following the scent of blood. Was that a rattle coming from...somewhere? Warpath isn't the most skillful bot in the room. He still things Manticide is going to be like Warpath - to slag with subtlety of the vents. He's going to bust open the door. And when he does...BAM. Houston's call is met by silence...an eerie stillness against the alarm that no one has turned off. Was there an echo in the vent? Peering through the slatted vent, Manticide peers at the Autobot on the bridge from above. He waits patiently for him to turn his back as he quietly removes the vent from the inside. Houston obligingly walks toward the open hatch into the main corridor, and calls out, "Anyone still alive out there?" Warpath keeeps his cannon aimed at the cargo door, still oblivious to the vent thing. "C'mon and fight yah cowardly 'con. ZORN!" Manticide digs his forelegs into the shaft and lowers himself onto the floor behind Houston. He raises himself up to his full height, a slithering horror of black, nightmarishly cold steel and implacable fury, he raises his forelegs at Houston as the Autobot (presumably) turns around. Manticide stands on his hind legs, his body angled upward as his razor-sharp forelegs are outstetched at Houston, his mandibles twitching with sweet anticipation. Oh yes...the rush of the moment before was almost more than he could bear, and he felt giddy...almost dizzy. Houston catches a chill across the back of his neck, as though something were behind him. Sheer terror slows his movement as his head pivots around to look over his shoulder... Houston's optics widen at the horrific creature standing within striking distance. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" His hand reaches for his blaster... but it snags in the holster! Warpath hears Houston's cry for help! He slowly, lumberingly transforms into his robot mode, and plods his way to where Houston is...waaaay too late to be of any impact, but maybe he'll meet his nemesis face-to-face The tank unfolds and raises up to become the mighty mini-bot Warpath. The moment of blood has arrived and his anticipation can be held off no longer. Sinister, his cold liquid eyes pools of non-reflective gray and expressionless as he brings down his forelegs onto Houston's neck and shoulders. >> Manticide strikes Houston with Mantis Blades. << Warpath 's temper is about to go nuclear, this bug seems to be deliberately toying with him. So far, he has barely a scratch. And everyone has fallen around him. He lumbers and stumbles toward where the cry for help is. "That's it...time to put you down once and for all. ZOWEE!" Manticide brings down his strike at angles and with such fierce intensity that it slices his arms completely off. Hydraulic fluid and energon pour out of the wounds, and the Autobot drops to the floor in a gushy THRUMP! Manticide drops the arms casually and transforms. Houston's face is locked forever in a mix of terror and agony. Manticide looks around the bridge and sees the nameplate on the wall. ACS Conrad Warpath thunders and plods, almost to the point where he would be out of breath, before he appears near Houston's freshly deposited body. He circles Manticide and clinches his fist. "All right, now time for the main event. ZWAN!" Manticide is leaning over the main con as he hears Warpath behind him. Looking up at the wall, he smiles. . o O(And now...the dance.) Manticide turns around in a flash and as he does, engages his stealth mode, rendering himself virtually invisible in the low luminosity of the emergency lights. Manticide ducks out of sight. Warpath continues to circle. Damn the consequences, he's high enough in the ship and deep enough that any acid attack will not affect the hull. Warpath frowns and yells out, rage starting to get the better of him. "COME ON OUT AND FIGHT YOU COWARD! BAZAM!" Manticide slides between the con and navigation stations and circles around Warpath silently, his blades itching with desire for blood and rage. With the damage to the console from the stray blaster fire, and the alarm that has gone unanswered for so long, the ship's automated systems are starting to kick in. One by one, security doors start to seal off the conduits connecting the forward section from the cargo section. Manticide grins and whispers from the darkness. "I'm not locking in here with you...you're locked in here with me." Warpath circles...and circles, and then, he hears, over the alarm, a 'clink'! He turns around, swearing it's HERE where he heard that noise, and unloads an acid attack. If it bleeds, the Autobots can kill it. >> Warpath strikes Manticide with Acid-Shells . << As the shells fall all around the room, Manticide is simply too big for such a small room to avoid being grazed by one of the shells. His ablative armor negates nearly all of the damage, but at the expense of several plates of his armor. Warpath 's overconfidence fills him with an arrogant air. "WOWEE! Cleaned your hyde goooood! ZOWEE!" he moves back to prepare for another attack Manticide circles around Warpath and aims his Heavy Laser at him, nearly point blank. "My turn." >> Manticide strikes Warpath with Heavy Laser . << *Splat!* *Splat!* *Splat* After his brief smacktalk, he gets hit GOOD with Manticide's laser. He staggers, but the mini is a stubborn lot. He raises his chest cannon and fires it on Manticide. >> Warpath strikes Manticide with Chest-Cannon . << Warpath says, "Time to visit your ancestors. ZOIKES!"" *CLANG* The last of the security panels severs teh forward section from the cargo bay. A computer voice echoes throughout the ship, "INITIATING AUTOMATED EMERGENCY SEPARATION." Manticide takes the shot full on to the chest...an unsual occurance for Manticide. The blow hurt, but his pride hurt more. He sneers. "Your best shot, Autobot? Not many have landed a blow...feel a sense of pride before I destroy you." Manticide releases his heavy laser back into his forearm compartment and brings out his Gyro Rifle, the movement so fast as to defy physics. Manticide takes aim at Warpath and fires. >> Manticide strikes Warpath with Gyro-Rifle . << Warpath is blown back by Manticide's Gyro-Rifle. It's a harsh blow, enough to stagger Warpath. But staggering just leads to more anger as Warpath tries to take advantage of Manticide's slight injury, and transforms into his tank. Warpath's frame seems to fold in on itself as it molds into it's new shape. Warpath then tries to run over Manticide, although the injuries already have some of his tracks clattering. >> Warpath strikes Manticide with Bash. << Warpath says, "Let me run this by you! T'POW!"" Manticide is unable to dodge the attack in such close quarters and so rather than stand staunchly against the weight of a tank, Manticide simply allows the tank to knock him out of the way of a more serious blow. While the blow was somewhat injurious, it was much less so than if he'd actually been run over. Manticide recovers quickly and as his rifle recharges, he takes his blades out of their sheathes in his forearms and launches himself at the Autobot, doing a mid-air flip before coming down, blades first. >> Manticide strikes Warpath with Mantis Blades. << The forward section shudders as the ship prepares to separate its command section. Power conduits disconnect and the secondary power plant kicks in. Warpath transforms into his robot mode as he feels the Mantis Blades sink inside, and sever some very, very, very critical fuel lines. His optics dim as he looks at Manticide. He's wounded, badly, but he's still not out. And if anything, maybe what this thing needs is a little cooling. He fires some cryogenic shells in hopes of slowing down this seemingly unstoppable foe. >> Warpath misses Manticide with Cryogenic-Shells . << Manticide kicks Warpath's weapon out of his hand as it fires and spins around like a top, whirling towards Warpath with a blade in each hand. >> Manticide strikes Warpath with Mantis Blades. << *WHAP* *WHAP* *WHAP* *WHAP* *WHAP* *WHAP* - remember that first fight with Mr. T (Clubber Lang) and Rocky Balboa where Lang was just taunting his way to win, this is seeming how this fight is turning out. Warpath dizzily staggers, trying to stay awake. He fires on Manticide "I haven't heard a bell yet, BJORN!" >> Warpath misses Manticide with Sonic-Shells . << The Autobot is clearly injured...Manticide no longer needs his scanners to see that. Bleeding profusely and staggering, the Autobot refuses to give in. Admirable...but foolish. He sneers as he easily sidesteps the shot. "Tell me, Autobot...what is it you see before you die? A light? A vision? Or just the overwhelming darkness?" Manticide twirls his wrists, blades spinning like propellers at Warpath's head as Manticide pauses the strike. "Tell me, Autobot...tell me what you see." Warpath weakly creeks "I see a Decepticon who needs to keep their trap shut!" Warpath feebily does a few air punches, hoping one will land. Manticide deflects his fists with his blades, cutting and nicking Warpath's hands and fingers in the process. "I am not a Decepticon, Autobot. I am the night...I. Am. SWARM!" Warpath tilts his head in confusion, maybe it's the profound loss of blood, or maybe it's because he's just Warpath. "Zuh?!" And with that, Manticide brings down his weapons onto Warpath, the fierce speed causes them to land a powerful blow. >> Manticide strikes Warpath with Mantis Blades. << There's a sudden, violent jolt as explosive charges destroy the corridors connecting the forward section of the Conrad. Secondary engines deploy and engage, propelling Manticide away from his former prison. The computer voice ominously intones, "AUTOMATED BEACON ACTIVATING-... ERROR. DISTRESS BEACON DAMAGED. DISTRESS BEACON DAMAGED." The blades land a horrific blow on Warpath. As Manticide leans down to finish the job, he is jolted out of his murderous splendor by the ship's alarm. The final blow is an absolute filet job. Straight into Warpath's laser core. If anything, this fight has given Manticide some glee, but the death has deprived Manticide the joy of seeing arterial spray, since the majority of his energon had been spilled in battle. Warpath looks at Manticide before he freefalls to his death and answers Manticide's question about seeing a vision or being overcome with profound darkness. Warpath says, "BLURG...." he then collapses and slowly turns grey, leaving the entire ship to Manticide." Manticide sighs. "They die so easily. It's hardly worth the trouble to sharpen one's blades." Manticide kicks at the dead Autobot, irritated at being denied a proper challenge and hoping there might be some fight in him yet...once revived. Manticide . o O (He has passed and I did not get a proper answer to my query. Most upsetting.) Manticide takes the controls of the rest of the ship and enters a new heading, hoping this pile of bolts can take him to his bretheren...and their mission ahead. Warpath falls off the platform from Manticide's kick. His brittle, form breaks into pieces as he hits the lower level with zero resistance. The main section of the Conrad is left behind, ironically becoming a piece of slavage drifting off into space. The bodies of Socket, Gripper, and Bozer are left to the void, likely sucked out into space as the separation charges obliterated sections of the hull. Through the endless night, a point of light spins helplessly. Someday, perhaps, worthy hands might once again close around the Crack Calibre Laser-Blazer Broadsword. category:2017 category:logs